happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaky
Flaky is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends and a playable character in the False Alarm video game and Deadeye Derby. Character Bio Flaky is a red porcupine whose quills are full of white flake-like dandruff, thus her name. She is one of the most popular characters in the series and she has the identifiable personality of a very cautious and timid character. Flaky is often seen as a coward and very shy in many cases. However, Flaky's actions in both the internet episodes and the TV series go against this, as she has been brave and on several occasions saved her own life. Flaky is actually one of the kindest characters on the show, doing things like saving a baby bird in Take a Hike. She is often seen around Lumpy, Sniffles, Flippy, and Cuddles. Additionally, when hanging around with Cuddles, Flaky is often forcefully dragged into situations that lead to one or both of their demises, despite her warning Cuddles about possible dangers that could occur. This is seen in Water You Wading For, Let It Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Her deaths tend to involve breathing problems, getting sliced up, burning, and getting eaten. Flaky seems to be somewhat mentally unstable, as seen in the episode Snow Place to Go. Near the end of the episode, she begins to go insane and treats a garden gnome as her companion, singing "Rock-A-Bye Baby" to it after being trapped in the Arctic with no food or civilization. This is also seen in Without a Hitch, where she suffers from fear-induced hallucinations over the course of the episode, culminating in her stabbing Flippy in the eye in imagined self-defense. The episode Party Animal reveals that she is allergic to peanuts, as they give her a purple rash, big lips, and make her bloat up like a balloon. She is also prone to vomiting, usually triggered by her fear of heights and/or flying, as seen in Wingin' It. The fact that she is a porcupine often causes trouble - her quills often impale other characters and destroy objects unintentionally. Because of her quills, Flippy once even used her as a weapon to kill Cuddles with in Keepin' it Reel. They also sometimes lead to her being skinned, specifically in Class Act and Let It Slide, when she falls down a tight space, causing her quills to get caught on the way down, ripping her skin and fur off. When she comes out the other end, her muscles are exposed. Her excessive dandruff has sometimes been exploited by other characters. In the Second Serving DVD, she was given her own breakfast cereal called Flaky Flakes, which resemble Cornflakes with red and white pieces mixed in. Her dandruff is also used to create a snowing effect for a play in Class Act. A running gag in the series is that whenever she runs, shakes, or is struck by something, her dandruff falls out. Flaky's first and fourth kills were done after she had been killed. In the episode Rink Hijinks, when Disco Bear carelessly pushes her, she falls onto Lumpy's floor buffer, causing her quills to fly out of control and pierce Disco Bear to death. In Party Animal, after she gets popped like a balloon by The Mole, her quills pin him to the wall. Her third kill is from Let It Slide, caused by Lumpy accidentally turning the water off on a water slide. She loses her quills all over the slide, separating it, and later on, when Cuddles slides down, he is sliced in two by the separated slide. However, Flaky most likely did not cause Cuddles' death, as the screw popped out before Flaky even went down the slide.Flaky has also been shown to be close friends with Flippy, as they are shown doing activities together such as playing hide & seek, going camping, and going to the movies. In Party Animal, she even organized a surprise birthday party for him. However, her friendship with Flippy has led to her death several times because of his flip-outs. Interestingly, in Party Animal, Flippy does not kill Flaky, even though she instigated the flip-out and is right in front of him (though this may be due to the army code, which states that one cannot kill anyone who has absolutely no way of defending themselves, such as The Mole who is blind and the allergy-ridden Flaky). In Double Whammy Part I, her screams snap him out of one of his flip-outs. However, in Without a Hitch she is shown to be quite afraid of him. She has been killed many times, but survived in Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You (not seen but heard), Happy Trails Pt. 1, Something Fishy, Random Acts of Silence, Stealing the Spotlight (Debatable), From A to Zoo (Debatable), and The Chokes on You (Debatable). In the TV series, she survives The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Part I, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. Gender Dispute Much debate has been raised about the true gender of Flaky. Several fans assume that Flaky is male due to the lack of a distinguishing feminine appearance; female characters tend to have long eyelashes, whereas Flaky has none. Girls don't necessarily have eyelashes. Series creator Rhode Montijo once stated that he initially created Flaky as a Male, however, most of the creators at MondoMedia regard Flaky as a Female character, whereas others simply don't know. Flaky's true gender has caused much confusion; even the Happy Tree Friends website is ambiguous about this. In the DVD commentaries, in fact, they regularly refer to Flaky as a "her", such as the commentary for And the Kitchen Sink. Some even see the quills that distinguish that Flaky is a Porcupine as the character having long hair, especially due to the dandruff and the way they respond to hair growth formula in Easy Comb, Easy Go. However, Boys can have long hair as well. Flaky also carries a flower suitcase in Wingin' It, and the episode description refers to Flaky as "her". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz5JomM0qww Some voice actors of the show are ambiguous about Flaky's gender, while others think she/he is Female. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InwenfJedXQ&t=3m43s In Something Fishy, Flaky is seen trying to decide whether to enter the Girls' or the Boys' bathroom. So she or he may be gender-confused as well, which has further contributed to the ambiguity many fans feel about Flaky. However, it should be noted that in the example to the right, Flaky ultimately ends up going into the Boy's room. This is backed up by the fact that there was no blood on the floor where both Giggles and Petunia were killed in the toilets. Flaky probably picked the wrong bathroom. As well as that, Flaky would have heard the screams and fled. As well as that, in Royal Flush, Lammy, Giggles and Petunia are somewhat surprised to see Flaky. Initially confused, they hesitate, then let Flaky in, further indicating that Flaky could be Male It has been previously stated that Rhode Montijo originally designed Flaky as Male, hence the lack of eyelashes. However, the reason that the gender debate started was that Flaky's voice actor was Female. On the official website, however, Flaky's gender was originally listed as "Female", but was later changed to "Unknown". Disco Bear is seen presumably flirting with Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, ''although this is debatable as it's more subtle than his usual forms of flirty behaviour. And, in ''See What Develops, he shakes Flaky's hand and winks. However, this could have been Disco Bear simply grooving like he usually does. Flaky's gender was apparently confirmed on April 28, 2012, on the Happy Tree Friends Twitter account, in reply to a tweet by @AngryBurdsNigga. However, a little while after the confirmation, Ken Pontac stated that Mondo still wishes for Flaky's gender to remain a mystery, leading some fans to question the reliability of the confirmation. Despite this, Graff still believes Flaky to be Female. She is also referred to as a "her" in some posts on the official Happy Tree Friends Facebook page https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=458616457493009 https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=460113367343318, and there is even a comment posted by the author in which they stated that "Flaky is a Girl". It is also stated by the producers and voice actors during the commentary for the Third Strike Happy Tree Friends DVD that Flaky is female. To add to the gender debate, some Blurbs like in Without a Hitch use both male and female pronouns, even in the same bubble. Kenn Navarro, one of the main creators of Happy Tree Friends, has also stated on multiple occasions that Flaky's gender is very much open to interpretation, and the character can either be Male of Female to make Flaky a more interesting Happy Tree Friend. In [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InwenfJedXQ Behind the Screams], Micheal Lipman stated that Flaky is a "metrosexual" Happy Tree Friend, and her or his gender can go either way. In fact, just two years after Flaky was confirmed as Female, Kenn Navarro explained how the gender dispute started, stating that Flaky has no gender and could be a Male or Female in the process. He stated that, when they asked around the studio to find out what gender everybody thought Flaky was, the answer was split, so they "left the issue unanswered". However, it is almost universally accepted currently that Flaky is a girl as the main website stated so (until it was changed to add confusion), the official twitter stated so (until they decided to go back on it for mystery sake), and one of the creators stating so (with another character saying Flaky is whatever you want him/her to be) as well as the fact that most cast members including Flaky's voice actor stated female with others showing confusion. So in general, official sources refer to her as female the most, confusion or anything you want the next (which is not a gender) or a boy (which only the blurbs has stated and the blurbs has also referred to her as female, and what Flaky's inital gender was). So overall, Flaky is believe to be a girl, due to a vote held by the wiki, the fact that official sources has definitively said girl more times then guy and the fact that the only creator with a definitive non vague answer says female as well. Flaky's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Phobias/Fears Flaky is considered the most cowardly character in Happy Tree Friends. She has a long list of fears, including: * Birds and/or chickens (ornithophobia and/or alektorophobia) -''' From A to Zoo *'Darkness (''achluophobia) -''' Without a Hitch (possibly) *'Dead Things (''necrophobia) -''' Snow Place to Go *'Driving (''amaxophobia) -''' Easy Comb, Easy Go *'Flying (''aviophobia) -''' Wingin' It *'Heights (''acrophobia) -''' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Mime to Five *Flippy -''' Without a Hitch *'Rats (''musophobia or murophobia) -''' Out of Sight, Out of Mime *'Roller coasters (''coasterphobia) -''' The Wrong Side of the Tracks *'Skiing (''or possibly momentum) -''' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *'Water (''hydrophobia or aquaphobia) -''' Let It Slide, Wipe Out! *'Sharks (''selachophobia) -''' Wipe Out! However, she may just have panphobia, which is the fear of everything. Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Soccer Goalie - A Change of Heart #Trapeze Artist/Circus Performer - Mime to Five #Grocer - See What Develops #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Water Dunk Game Victim - Aw, Shucks! #Student Driver - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Is hit by Lumpy with a car while hanging from a jungle gym. (Idol-induced) #Hide and Seek: Is strangled and hung from a wire by Flippy. #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Burned to the bone by lava. #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Is murdered by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for puncturing their escape raft. (Death not Seen) #Rink Hijinks: Is shredded by Lumpy's floor waxer after being accidentally pushed by Disco Bear. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion (Death not seen) #Keepin' it Reel: Is strangled and decapitated by Flippy. (Death not seen) #Let it Slide: Drowns in a pool after getting skinned on her way down the slide. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Is sliced into cubes after flying through a chain-link fence. #Ski Patrol: Flies into, and is wedged in a cliffside and gets crushed to pieces by a snowboard. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sucked into a whirlpool and later burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets hit by a chunk of wall while trying to cross the street. #Party Animal: Is popped by The Mole after bloating up like a balloon due to an allergic reaction to peanuts. #Who's to Flame?: Is impaled through the head by a klaxon. #Take a Hike: Is killed by an eagle. #Snow Place to Go: Mauled to death underwater by the orca #Dunce Upon a Time: Is electrocuted and impaled by a fork while hiding behind a piece of toast in a toaster. #Mime to Five: Bisected in half by Cuddles' intestines vertically. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Is killed when an umbrella opens up in her mouth. (confirmed by Warren Graff) #See What Develops: Drowns in a flooded store. (Death not seen) #Idol Curiosity: Is devoured by flesh-eating flowers. #Aw, Shucks!: Has her head knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wipe Out!: Is eaten alive by seagulls after her head cracks open. #Wingin' It: Is killed by Godzilla at the end of the episode. (Death not seen, but her death was confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Wrath of Con: Is crushed by a collapsing building. #Without A Hitch: Is blown apart by a deploying airbag. #A Bit of a Pickle: Is sliced into three pieces by sheet metal siding. #Happy New Year: Is crushed by Lumpy's van. #Take Your Seat: Is impaled by a spring and crushed by a cinema seat. #Royal Flush: Is impaled through the head by a toilet plunger. #Breaking Wind: Has her skin and flesh burned off by Splendid's fart. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Is sliced horizontally in half by Flippy when he flips out. #Going Out With a Bang: Gets crushed by a manhole cover. Debatable Deaths #This Is Your Knife: Is thrown into a campfire by Flippy while hiding in her sleeping bag. (Since she was still screaming when the episode ended) #Stealing the Spotlight: Dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. #From A to Zoo: Dies in a bus crash or is killed by a baboon. #Concrete Solution: Dies when a bridge collapses. #The Chokes on You: Chokes on a doughnut. (Death not seen) Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is blown up by Flippy's bomb. (Debatable) #False Alarm Cover: Falls off a building. (Debatable and/or death not seen) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Dies from various things depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted, or getting lit on fire. #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies when she hits one of Flippy's grenades with a baseball bat. (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Dumb Ways To Die: Dies the same death as in Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Gum. #Unfinished episode: Is crushed by the arms of two other characters when their arms get tied together. #Flippin' Burgers storyboard: Flaky was originally suppose to suffer Petunia's death. Seen in Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Is killed in a car explosion. #Lost Claws: Is sliced by ladder. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Is skinned when she falls down a chimney. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya (Before death): ##Steps on a nail sticking out of a plank with both feet. ##Gets her arm stretched when she tries holding onto a branch in an attempt to stop herself as she is skiing down a large hill. #The Wrong Side of The Tracks: Vomits while stuck in an upside-down roller coaster cart. #Wipe Out: ##Runs into a coconut tree. ##Gets hit in the head by a coconut, exposing her brain. #Wingin' It: ##Vomits before she enters the airport. ##Vomits several times again in the plane's bathroom. ##Is bitten by a shark. #Party Animal: Suffers an allergic reaction to peanuts (twice), causing her to develop a rash and swell up like a balloon. (Before death) #Ipso Fatso: Gets hit in the head by one of Lumpy's detached arms. #Something Fishy: Has the flesh on both of her hands bitten off by Russell's piranha. #Without a Hitch: Is badly injured when she crashes her car. #The Chokes on You: Chokes on a doughnut, possibly dying. #Royal Flush: Damages her large intestine by defecating out Mr. Pickels. (Not seen, Before death) Number of Kills Additional Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Nutty, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Splendid, and a giant squid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot #Fire Escape: Accidently splatters Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, and Mime. (If they bounce off her umbrella first) Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 23.07% *Breaks: 0% *TV series: 25% *Total Rate: 22.44% References zh:Flaky Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rodents Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Red Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:No Ears Category:No Tail Category:Hair Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Characters who Wear no Clothes Category:Characters Voiced by Nica Lorber Category:Characters who are Currently Dead Category:Characters Contributing to Class Act Kills